New Kudo
by shinhalliwell
Summary: After 10 years being conan conan sets out to start his life all over with the detective boys


kudo,jimmy/conan edagawa-age 17(real age 27)  
>sherry-ai haibera-age-18(real age 28)<br>ayumi-age 17  
>genta-age 17<br>Mitsuhiko-age17  
>rachel moore-age 27<br>sonoko-age 27  
>heji-age 27<p>

case closed or detective conan is owned by gosho ayoma  
>ratted t for teen<p>

Chapter one "The big question"

"Conan your friends are here"! screames rachel moore."Coming raneechan" i screamed .(Why must i do this every day the great hesi holmes has been forced to start his child hood all over again).As i put my jacket and tie on and grab a piece of toast i run down the stairs to meet the detective boys (and two girls)."HEY Conan-kun" screames amy(shes my bicth just kidding , she has a crush on me since we had met at the age of 7 now i think its turning into love ,kinda freaks me out sometimes but shes smart )."nani"?  
>"Did you forget about the festival"?."My guess is he doesnt care the great detective doesnt have time for this stuff" says haibera."baka" i mumble,huh did you say something edagawa-kun. "nonething" (ever since the organization was put down 6 years ago me and haibera where never able to find a cure)."CONAN"!, "nani" "i said are you going to the festival genta is going with this girl thats the daughter of the new korean restuarant"."i'll have to see i don't know yet i have cases that need atendence to"."ah ayumi"said Mitsuhiko,"yes"? replied ayumi "its nothing forget it".<p>

_...  
>At school -<em>

"Damn" said Genta "Were getting are tests back"

."Whats wrong with that i bet you did great genta-kun"said Ayumi."Easy for you to say you actually passed,ai and conan allways gets perfect scores".(Well i am 27 really so 2nd year of high school is nothing).(The teacher startted passing tests)"Genta you get a c-","Yay"! genta replied(i think hes happy becuase thats the highest high score he ever got this year in math class."Ayumi ,you get a b+"."Mitsuhiko,you get a b+"."ai,you get a A+"."Conan ,you did great as usual you get an A+".(then the teacher handed out the rest to the class)."Edagawa-kun" ,"nani, oh ai its just you.?"."i"ll forget you said said that anywho how about we goto the festival you go with ayumi i go with Mitsuhiko"."wait why would i"i replied."UH HEM , do you have anything you want to say to the class"."no mam"  
>(as the class seemed to go on i startted to remember the night of when the black organization was taken down)<p>

six years ago

"GOOD BYE FINALLY GREAT KUDO JIMMY"."GIN!"replied sherry.(we where in are old forms at the time ai didnt relize the cure only lastted for 24 hours ,but that 24 hours was just enough totake down the organizationfor good) (i thought that night was going was going to be my last that my life went as far as this i was wrong)."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO ,HUH"?"(sherry then pulled out a gun,then jodie sensi came she was another that knew of me and ai's current codition)."cool-kid are you all right"."somewhat yes" i replied  
>(i cant remember anything after that because i blacked out from the gun shot woon that was on my chest).(The next thing i know im back in my child body in a ambulance car and i over hear them saying ,i wasnt going to make it).(ai was staring at me with like she was worried jodie sensi was there, too she got shot in the are but other then that she was fine)."Edagawa-sama class is over are you coming or what"."yah sure"."um Ayumi-chan"."yes conan?" ,"about that festival would you..um..go with ..me there".(She startted blushing tomato red,i did too i little so what..)."Of course i would conan-kun,pick me up at 7:00 pm ok".( ayumi then kissed me on the cheek,ai had a smirk i don't think genta cared becuase he was talking to his date to the festival.I could tell Mitsuhiko was pissed becuase he had steem coming out his ears and was glowing red not really but you know what i meen)." Mitsuhiko" said ai."what is it haibera".(Me and Genta snickered a little i told genta afterwords just pray that the big lug doesnt say anything k.)"Will you go to the festival with me ?"Yah..i meen sure haibera!"."awww hes blushing " mumbled Genta."Pick me up at 7:00 pm as well"."o..o..ok".<p>

Ayumis prog

"Yes conan's going to take me out to the festival "! (I hope i get the chance to.. kiss him,i start to blush all over.) "OH A shooting star " (as i look at it i think of what my wish shall be? I wish that the guy im destined to be will kiss me at the festival oh and on the lips please).(I then put my pajamas on and went to sleep)

**Saturday 12:00 am-Day of the festival-Moore residence**  
><em>-<em>  
>"RACHEL!" (oh god its richered)."yes dad"?,"HA HA did you here that this brat over here is the new saver of the police force".(Oh god he's still going on and on about that since i put him out the job more and more peaple startted coming for me to solve there the detective boys are known all through out is engaged to aradie sensi now i've made up my mine and told her not to wait for me anymore and that i was going to live with my parents in america nine years was crying for weeks at that time i startted living with docter agasa over the summer. Ai said she'll stay with me and the detective boys in tokyo since in black organization is not alive they all died exept gin who is currently in jail with his boss .Both that too is another story i will wait another day to tell)."Yah, i know outosan we should be proud of Conan-kun"."Oh Ran-neechan,im going to the festival today". "Oh thats great Conan-kun your going with the detective boys right"? "YO RACHEL"! (Oh god sonoko -san is hear again i can't believe that sonoko and heji got married too heji got married to got married to makoto)." Oh hi sonoko-oh yah Conan as i was saying your going with your friends right"?"Uh..no im..going.. with Ayumi-chan"."OHHH finaly the brat went out with someone so conan-kun are you two getting married now"." It's not..like..that SONKO-neechan"!(oh god i cant believe that im blushing like this and studdering i meen whats the big deal right im only taking out a friend that happens to be a girl that i knowned for 10 years to a festiva;.Also besides where going with the detective boys to the festival)."Is that true Conan-kun i allways thought that you and haibera would end up together"."I guess this boy is turning into a womanizer now huh"."I.. should get ready".( Well there was this time when me and haibera kissed but it was at a school play besides it was fake right ever since then some peaple that are the detective boys fans like the whole Ai and Conan thing that is supposed to be going detective boys get fan mail every now and the mostly me and Mitsuhiko of course ai gets fan mail too and doesnt get as much mail as we do i guess girls are in the whole smart ancool type genta ...well hes genta thats the only way i know how to put it).<p>

agasas house 6:00 pm (Ai prog)

"Docter agasa im goign to the festival today im leaving at seven"."Oh Haibera you look so buitaful in that new komono dress your wearing are you going with your friends"?"No im going withsome a boy his name is.."."OH i think i know who".(why is he smiling and knudging me)?"Your going with Conan right ai chan"."How ..how rude i would never go with that detective loving geek"."Oh then who are you going with"?"Mitsuhiko-kun"."Oh him i allways thought you guys would go as a group or at least with you know who"."Agasa please i don't have time for this i need to get ready"."It's just ai kun ever since the black organization went down you startted acting like a real teenager you have grown into a buetiful young woman and i just want whats best for you..i was just teasing sorry"."Thanks agasa, but i can take care of myself i am 27 really after all".knock knock (Oh crap i fell alsleep,its 7:00 oh that must be the detective boys here to go to the "Coming"! knock knock knock "I said i was fucking coming ". ( I open the door its Mitsuhiko he said that him and Edagawa kun decied to take there dates on there own and not a group.I wonder what are they planing sigh oh well i might as well have fun right i get my jacket and walk to the festival with Mitsuhiko since it's not that far).(Akemi what would you be like if you where alive ,Akemi do i make you proud)? "Haibera are you all right"? "Yah". "Okay we should go in the festival then you look pretty haibera"." Hmp thanks Mitsuhiko".

-  
>- It's said every few 20 years someone gets to be with the one they are in love with and cupid shall shoot them and show how they fell or a comit or "Shooting star" if you will call it that shall come -<p>

( Oh a shooting star what shall i wish, i wish that i can finally know who i love for once ai or Ayumi) -Mitsuhiko

( I wish i can be like everyone else and show how i feel to the person that im in love with)- Ai haibera

( I wish that i can get over my child hood crush and get over my guilt that i feel everyday from letting innocent peaple die and tell my one true love how i feel but im too embaressed on what she may think of me). -Conan Edagwa

( i wish there was a sign on who i can be with, be my own woman for once ). -Ayumi

( I wish that i can lose a few pounds and propose to the new girl ive known for a while). -Genta

**I wish, we all want someone that we can't have do we not**

-  
>Flashback 6 years ago<p>

I was 12 back then we had found the hideout of the Bo the fbi and me and heji had planned to take the bo down .It was tricky but we managed to do it thanks to ai and a very special person named Vermouth..."Conan"!  
>Ayumis prog<p>

"huh oh yah sorry ayumi i messed have spaced out"."neh Conan it isnt polite to space out". **My heart still beats faster when im around and Ai was all ways there for the detective boys and most of all say that dreams dont come true if Conans my soul mate then ill let fate takes its to womans mounthly a guy will do anything to protect you."**"Ladies and gentelmen i have an announcement" oh George whats he up too. "Emily will you marry me"."yes,yes i would"."Oh im so happy for... *Wait why is Conan draging me off to now* hes bringing me into the woods oh dear god to do some nasty things?*."Cover your eyes"."wait do you have a feaver your as red as a tomato".*He put his forhead agaisnt mine*."hmmn guess not"."Can i take the blind off now"?"of course baka".As i looked around there was candles everywhere extremly pretty .Then came the rest of the detective boys except George."Wait whats all this for guys"?"Todays is the detective leagues annaversity this is the day we first met" said god im blushing i can't belieave the team would do this for are graduating next year that means we'll become adults no forget that we are adults its time for me to grow up for should i chase a man that doesn't even love me the way i love he is a excellent

**Day Oranization went down**  
>After the Bo went down and i was shot i found myself in the hospital bed i was in critical condition.I believed i was going to die at that point in time my life flashed before my eyes all the friends ive made on my journy had for years,i would all lose ai,old man agasa,heji,kaito,hakuba,vermounth,mom,dad,rachel,mom,dad,sato, and.. wow theres so many i guess turning into a kid wasn't all bad but still all i thought at that point was "i musn't not yet".They had me in for surgery for 6 i woke up everyone was out side waiting for me to wake up my mother was in a chair next to me must have been there all night poor was happy to see i was okay i was bandaged up pretty wouldn't let go of me and crying i felt bad putting her and Rachel through that i got out of the hospital i told Rachel to forget about me since there was no chance of getting the pill to cure me of my current cried for weeks i lived with agasa during that time for 2 12 kid is still at large he'd had help me take down the Bo i gained his real identity Kuroba it or not i havent told anyone of his then on out ive took the role of Conan Edagawa .Kudo Jimmy was presumed dead for he had never returned to again thats what Japan thinks.  
><strong>Back to the story Ai's Prog<strong>  
><span>30 minutes later sirens go off<span> "Not again sorry Ayumi we will have to finish this later".Really at a time like this Kudo really attracts the police still."So what now Edagawa Sama"?"Okay Mitsuhiko you go with ayumi, and ai .I can handle my self i see what the hell is going on ok".Wait what is he doing thats to dangerous oh be careful kudo."Ai sama ill go follow Conan you can go with Mitsuhiko" said Ayumi. **We do fulish things to get the attention of a lover**"Ayumi i don't know about that you know what Edagawa said right"?She's worried about him oh well."Okay Ayumi go but be careful alright"?"Yes mam"!As she ranned down to the police i felt a chill down my do i get the feeling that something is going to go wrong."Haibera lets go".They are growing up before are eyes dy by day as i left with Mitsuhiko i sensed he was growing up into a real young man.

Conans prog

"Inspector Megure what happend"? "Oh its you Conan kun-There has been reports of a serial killer that has been killing detectives,police men, and anyone that works around that occupation rumer has it it's because he went mentally crazy after his family where killed and the detectives nor police men did anything to stop it or find the all the evidence went straight to have found an hour ago the body of in the woods he wrote a death message in blood but we can't seem to decode it".


End file.
